Uncle Jimmy and Co
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Leonard and Elle decide to get away for a weekend before the wedding. They ask Jim and their other friends from the enterprise to look after Jamie. A series of shorts with Jamie and his extended family. Part 2 of the Family Portrait series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

Uncle Jimmy and  
Company

"Okay Jamie, you're going to spend the weekend with your aunt and uncles. Mommy and Daddy are going to take a little trip, and we need you to be on your best behavior ok, cowboy?"

"Yes!! Wait am I spending all weekend with all of them?"

"You sure are, your aunt and uncles have changing schedules. You're gonna be a little gentlemen aren't you little man?"

"I will be just like daddy!"

"Heaven help us." Elle smirked, "Don't look at me like that Len your mom told me how you were when you were a kid. You were a little monster!"

"I most certainly…" his indignant glare lessened as he saw Elle give him a look, "was. I suppose I was a little difficult." Elle finished up packing up Jamie's weekend bag. Leonard grabbed their bags and loaded up their car to bring Jamie to Jim's first and then they were going to take off for a weekend in Napa.

They buzzed the Jim's front door. And as the door slid open Jamie crashed right into Jim yelling,

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!"

"Hey buddy you ready for a fun weekend?"

"Yes!!" he cried pumping his fist into the air. Len and Elle laughed as they handed Jim all Jamie's things and a PADD with all their contact information on it in case they needed to be reached in Napa.

"Okay boys we're gonna leave, you can video con with us if you need to okay cowboy?"

"Yes mommy!" Jamie was going to stay with Jim for a night, Nyota and Spock for a night, and the last day Jamie would be staying with Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty. Only Jim had ever taken care of Jamie for more than a day, and he would have taken him for the weekend, if his schedule hadn't been overly busy. Jim and Jamie waved until Len and Elle's car was quickly becoming a dot on the horizon.

"Alright little buddy! You up for some ice cream Sundays and a tumble in the park?"


	2. Chapter 2: Big Boy Fun

Chapter 1: Big Boy Fun

Jim strapped Jamie into his car and the duo got ready to head to a local ice cream parlor to start off their time together. Jamie loved going out with Uncle Jim, they would always go out for ice cream, then play in the park. Everytime Uncle Jim took him to the park they would always play at the swings, and there would always be a nice lady who would chat up Uncle Jim. Often the nice ladies would be invited to an impromptu picnic with them. Today, was different it had been a while since they had had an outing, and there was a nice woman, but she wasn't a stranger like most others. Jamie recognized her in an instant, her name was Gaila. She had very pretty green skin, and she patted Jamie on the head when they saw her in the park.

"Well, hey there Jamie, Jim. What are you boys doing out?"

"Hey Gaila, I'm watching Jamie here for a while, while his parents get some time away from all the wedding plans and what not."

"Did you want to come have dinner with us Gaila?" Jamie used those big hazel puppy dog eyes of his the way Uncle Jim had taught him. "Uncle Jim is gonna make sliders!"

Gaila eyed Jim, since when had he learned to cook anything that didn't come out of a replicator? She'd also never known him to baby-sit, although the boy was Bones' son. It was adorable to see Jim act even remotely parental, and Jamie seemed to love being with Jim. Hard to believe that this was the same Jim who said "That's weird." When she told him she might be in love with him. Jim shook Gaila out of her reverie, when he asked,

"Did you want to come? You can ask the kid, I make great sliders!"

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you later!"

Jamie looked up at his Uncle Jim, and wondered what was going on with him and Gaila. He recognized the way his uncle talked to her and it wasn't like the way he would talk to the other girls they would meet at the park. Heck, he didn't even have to ask Jamie to use his puppy dog eyes. As Gaila walked away Jamie tried getting Jim's attention to go back to their scheduled day of playing in the park.

"You really like her don't you Uncle Jim?"

"You know kiddo, I'm thinking I really might."

"I like her, she doesn't smell funny like the other ones."

"You mean she's not wearing any perfume? Yeah grown up girls do that."

"But mommy wears perfume and she doesn't put a whole lot on… what do grown up boys have then?"

"Big boys wear cologne, and then we get to have big boy fun."

"Big boy fun? Do you have bigger playgrounds?"

"No kiddo, just more complicated playgrounds and games. Don't worry, we'll just have some Jamie and Uncle Jim fun today before dinner! Race you to the swings!"

Jim and Jamie played for hours, on the swings, the slide, playing catch, and any other games the boys could come up with. Jamie loved playing with his Uncle Jim, it was like playing with one of his classmates or his cousins. On the way back to Jim's quarters, they passed the IceCream place, and bought a carton of ice cream for after dinner, and Jamie got a "small" fudgesicle just before dinner. Jim liked to spoil Jamie a little, he didn't think he'd have kids for a while, and he didn't have any nieces or nephews. And Bones was practically a brother to him.

Back at Jim's quarters…

Jim started to get the sliders started and got Jamie set up for a bath, after all their playing in the park. Aside from that, he needed to be on his game when Gaila got there. He honestly didn't expect Jamie to invite her over… Although that had been their practice over time at the park. That kid was great at chattin' up the ladies, not exactly taking after his dad. He was turning out to be a better wingman than his old man. Jamie came out of the fresher, dressed in a blue t-shirt and some shorts, he called out to Jim,

"Uncle Jim I'm all done!"

"Okay buddy I'm working on the sliders, so why don't you play for a while or watch some TV."

"Okay! Oh and Gaila is here!"

Well that was unexpected, Jim hadn't even heard her come in. He tried in vain to straighten out the 'kiss the cook' apron he was wearing before going out to say hello.

"Hey there Gaila! The food is almost ready, you and Jamie can come over and sit at the dining table over here. They'll be just a second!"

"Wow, from stratch Jim? No replicator? Pretty impressive."

"Nah, just something my mom taught me how to make, and Jamie really likes them" he said as he gestured to the 8 year-old's beaming eager face. Jim served up the sliders, and the conversation flowed pretty freely, they watched a few cartoons with Jamie before he needed to be sent to bed.

"G'night Gaila, thanks for coming by and eating with us!" He tipped is head slightly and waved, giving him the look of a mini-Bones, with a huge smile on his face.

Gaila took that as her cue to leave as well, as she made for the door, Jim went to say a quick goodnight to her. As he went to open the door for her, their eyes met in a sort of awkward stare, each of them waiting for the other to make a move, any move really. He pressed a short kiss to her lips, and quietly said goodnight to her before closing the door.

"Uncle Jim is that part of 'Big boy fun?' Cause if it is I don't think I like it."

"Ask your dad when he gets back Sunday. And get to bed buddy! Otherwise a tickling is in order…" he began to make a gesture toward Jamie, about to tickle him.

Next… A day with Aunt Ny, and Mr. Spock.


	3. Chapter 3: A Quiet Day In

Unexpected

A/N: for all intents and purposes of my story Spock and Uhura are bonded already and expecting a baby.

The next morning Jim made some breakfast for Jamie and got him ready to stay with Uhura and Spock. Jamie loved all his aunts and uncles, and he was excited to spend the day with his Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock. Today Jim had a few meetings to take care of and so he would be leaving Jamie with Nyota and Spock. He would have rather played with Jamie than have to be in meetings that he'd probably fall asleep during. Jim got Jamie ready and strapped him into the backseat of the car.

"You excited to spend the day with Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock?"

"Yup!! We get to play lots of games and I learn stuff. Did you know that Uncle Spock is super strong?"

"Yeah kiddo, he's _real_ strong." Jim thought back to his unfortunate ass-kicking at the hands of his first officer. He shook himself out of his reverie as he pulled up to Spock and Uhura's apartment. Jamie popped right out of his seat and Jim followed him up to the door. They buzzed the doorbell, and not a nanosecond later they were greeted by Nyota's smile.

"Hey Jamie! Come on in, Jim can you put his things in the spare room?"

"Yeah sure, how's my niece?" He asked as he lightly brushed her protruding belly.

"Feisty! She kept on kicking all night," she said with a soft expression.

"Just like her mommy! Looks like you've met your match!"

"Aunt Ny? Where's Uncle Spock?"

"Getting some pizza for lunch, you like pepperoni don't you?"

"Sweet! Yes!" his fist pumped into the air.

Spock always thought to get other food for when Jamie would come by. Even the unemotional Vulcan truly enjoyed "playing" with Jamie and entertaining him. Nyota loved to watch them play together, Jamie really was a McCoy and every bit his father's son. He would rope them into playing "Doctor" and Spock was always the patient. Nyota got to be his nurse. She loved to watch the way Spock's eyes would warm and he would give in to Jamie's requests and go along with the patient routine. He was always a bit different every time, Vulcan, Human, and at one point a made up species that according to Jamie "absolutely had to be blue" and so Spock spent the better part of an afternoon with a blue face. This wasn't their only game, there were word games all three would play. One of Nyota's favorites, a classic terran game, Scrabble. Well with a twist of course, Jamie had learned enough from his mom, and knew a fair amount of languages for an eight year old boy. Nyota and Jamie always ganged up on Spock, using their combined efforts to stump him.

"All right little buddy, I've got to go to my meetings"

"Bye Uncle Jim!!"

As Jim exited the apartment, Spock came strolling in perfectly balancing a pizza carton in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

"Uncle Spock!" Jamie cried as he crashed into Spock with a big hug. With a slight quirk of his lips he gave the box of pizza to Nyota and used his now free hand to pat Jamie's back tenderly.

"Jamie, have you procured more supplies for the clinic?"

"Oh I sure have, Daddy brought me all kinds of things to use."

"Excellent. Have you decided which species I am to be for the purposes of 'make-believe'?"

"Hmmm, could you pretend to be an Orion? Uncle Jim and I had dinner with Gaila yesterday and that's what she said she was."

At that statement Nyota could not contain her laughter at look upon Spock's face. The ever composed Vulcan almost looked shocked at his young friend's request. And in order to save Spock from having to explain how difficult that would be for 'Uncle Spock,' she intervened.

"Hey Jamie how about you let Uncle Spock be your assistant today, and you can check on the baby for me."

"Okay Aunt Ny!!" Jamie had her sit down on the couch as he began setting up his "clinic" and he had a small kit that Len had given him, and they worked somewhat, they were something between the real deal and a toy. They were made for Jamie by his Daddy, Uncle Spock, and Uncle Pavel. So Jamie 'examined' Aunt Ny and gave her and the baby an all-clear.

Then proceeded to talk to the baby, telling her all the games they would play and the things he would be able to teach her once she was big enough. The expecting parents sat back and watched Jamie's eyes light up as he talked to the baby,

"Na'shaya pi'veh!" Jamie crooned proudly, between his Mommy, Aunt Nyota, and Uncle Spock he'd learned a few words in Vulcan.

"That's very good Jamie, your Vulcan is improving." Spock congratulated Jamie.

Spock couldn't believe how much he had grown to care for Jamie, he was a brilliant little boy, who was a delight to look after. At first he had been wary, given Dr. McCoy's gruff nature, but he knew behind all that was a caring friend and doctor and that showed through his son. After their tender moment, Spock looked at how they'd interacted and knew that soon with the addition of Nyota and his daughter that she would be surrounded by family, though they may not be truly related to him, they'd certainly accepted him beyond what he could have ever thought possible. After a considerable amount of time had passed and they had shared a nice dinner filled with Jamie's never ending questions, it was time to prepare for bed.

"Jamie I believe it is time for you to commence your bedtime rituals."

"Okay Uncle Spock." Jamie moved toward the spare bedroom he'd used previously to get ready for bed.

"I'll be in after you take a bath, for a bedtime story, alright?" Nyota called after him.

"Um, Aunt Ny would it be okay if Uncle Spock told me a bedtime story?"

The couple shared a look and Nyota nodded her consent to Spock, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Sure honey, I'm sure Uncle Spock would enjoy telling you a bedtime story."

"Indeed I would be most willing Jamie, is there anything you would like to hear about that I could prepare while you get settled?"

"Are there any Vulcan bedtime stories Uncle Spock?"

"I'm sure I could procure one. Now get ready and I will think of which story is most appropriate."

"Thanks Uncle Spock!!"

Nyota smiled at her husband, he truly was full of surprises. Though he showed little emotion so readily, his eyes most often conveyed all he felt. Especially, with Jamie, and the baby on its way he'd began to look at the customs of human families in dealing with children and he did amazing with Jamie.

As Nyota drifted to sleep, she could hear Spock's deep voice as he weaved an intricate story, and occasionally she could hear Jamie ask a few questions, and to her surprise a few giggles. She fell asleep with a smile on her face at the sounds coming from the next room.

A/N: Na'shaya pi'veh – Vulcan for Greetings little one.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Bones

Little Bones

The following morning, Nyota woke up to the sounds of Jamie chattering away in the kitchen with Spock. She caught a few words, _breakfast, bed, Aunt Ny_, She smiled and snuggled harder into the covers. Before she could get too comfortable, Jamie burst into the room Spock trailing behind. Last time she'd talked to Elle, she'd learned how much Jamie loved to "surprise" Elle with breakfast in bed, at pretty much any opportunity. So she smiled and enjoyed breakfast in bed as Jamie went to get his things together, the remainder of the weekend he would spend with his Uncles, Pavel, Hikaru and Scotty. This almost always ended in some kind of trip to the hospital, on his uncles part, mainly because they would "play" fix the enterprise. They would make the little boy's eyes light with wonder as he stared at the ship his dad worked on. Nyota was shaken from her thoughts at the bell ringing at the front door. The hiss of the door opening revealed a smiling Hikaru Sulu.

"Good morning Nyota, is Jamie ready?"

"Not quite Hikaru, why don't you take a seat while he and Spock finish gathering all his things."

"Sure, how's the chibi?"

"Just fine, a little rambunctious sometimes though."

"Hmm, I'm sure. What time is your seminar?"

"Not for a few hours, there's no rush. It's not going to be long, we'll be finished just in time for weekly dinner."

"Excellent!"

"Uncle Hikaru!!!!" Jamie slammed into Hikaru just as he stood, only to be tackled back down to the couch.

"Oof! Hey Jamie, I hope you can patch me up as well as your dad. I think you may have landed on my spleen." Hikaru joked, and sent a wink Jamie's way.

"Don't be silly! If anything I landed on your kidney." Jamie stated, rather matter-of-factly.

After the adults had their brief talk, Hikaru took Jamie out to the car and strapped him in, as they headed off to his quarters. Luckily, he lived near Pavel and Scotty, and the three would be with Jamie for the rest of the day, until dinner that night, when his parents would get back, and basically the whole command crew would get together like a big family and have dinner together. And this week, since they were the bachelors, he, Pavel and Scotty took one turn to make everyone dinner. They always ate at Leonard and Elle's house, since it was the biggest house that would accommodate them all. So today, would be spent taking turns cooking and watching/playing with Jamie.

"So Jamie, what are you up for today? Your other uncles and I have to start cooking throughout the day, so you're gonna have to hop around."

"I can help! I help daddy cook for mommy all the time."

"All right, well I promise we'll do something fun today too. I haven't had a chance to go and spar with someone today, would you like some fencing lessons?"

"Could I?!" Jamie's eyes lit up, he'd had some general defense and tactical lessons from Uncle Jim, and Uncle Spock, but he'd always eyed his Uncle Hikaru's nifty retractable katana.

"Sure, I have some training equipment in my quarters and we can spar some."

As they finished their conversation Hikaru pulled up to the officers' quarters and helped Jamie carry his things in to the quarters. As they entered the quarters, Hikaru, called both Scotty and Pavel's comms to let them know that they'd arrived, and that they would be sparring for a while. Both other men were agreement, and Hikaru guided Jamie to the room where he kept the sparring equipment, the two carried out the necessary equipment to the backyard like area so they would have enough room. And the lesson began. Hikaru taught Jamie the basic terms and moves and they began to spar,

"Parry, Parry, thrust, thrust, you're doing really well Jamie!"

"Thanks Uncle Hikaru, but, uhm, can we eat now?"

He'd completely lost track of time, playing with him, but guided his young friend into the quarters to fix up some lunch. As they sat down to eat, a buzzing came from the front door, as Hikaru called to the computer to let them in, and in strolled in Scotty and Pavel. Jamie shot up from the table, then remembering his manners, sat back down and asked to be excused. As soon as Hikaru grinned and gave the ok, Jamie rammed into his two uncles going on excitedly about his fencing lessons, and what he'd done the past weekend. He then asked Scotty if he could at all help in the engineering labs and possibly, pretty pretty please, go and play in zero G. At which Scotty denied his request, laughing at Jamie's earnest attempts at flattery. When he at last attempted to give a firm no, Jamie utilized what came to be known around their house, and soon their extended family as the "McCoy pout." While Elle was the only person to witness Bones using said pout, Jamie had learned from his daddy quite well and used it whenever he'd needed to.

"Nah thas no fair laddie! Thas a right deadly pout."

Jamie smiled to himself, his uncles rarely could say no, but his smile was short lived as Scotty shook his head and smiled albeit somewhat sadly.

"I cannae take you today laddie, but I promise another time I'll take yah."

"Okay, fine. Can we still play here?"

Usually when all three of his uncles played with him, they would get somewhat rough, and a few hours, some roughhousing, and a particularly realistic game of "The Enterprise," They managed to finish making dinner, and accomplish a number of injuries. Jamie dutifully, went into one of his bags and pulled out his mini-medkit, that daddy had fixed up for him because, he _knew the yahoos he was leaving his son with and Jamie might need to use it. _Well, he did have need for it but not for himself, his uncles each managed to acquire a few minor injuries. He began to patch them up when Pavel spoke up,

"You know, you're wery much like your papa, Jamie, I think he's spent a fair amount of time patching us up wery often."

"I wanna be a doctor just like Daddy, so I'm starting now." Each of his uncles looked on adoringly as they watched the mini-me of their own CMO, pack up his medkit and rub his stomach.

" I don't know about you, but I'm hungry again!"

They all laughed and Pavel went to call Bones and Elle, to make sure they'd arrived and then they packed everything up for dinner and headed over. On the way over Jamie remembered a question that no one had really been able to answer for him,

"Uncle Hikary, Uncle Pavel, Uncle Scotty, uhmmm what's big boy fun? Uncle Jim wouldn't tell me?"

Silence reigned in the car save for Scotty's spluttering, but it was Pavel who spoke up,

"Maybe you should ask your papa."

As everyone made their way to the McCoy residence, they all settled down and began their weekly dinner. The house was filled with the sounds and smells of a large, extended and happy family. Bones smirked at the varying bandages and obvious bruises adorning Hikaru, Pavel and Scotty. The conversation flowed freely, and Bones leaned over to his son, ruffling his hair and asked,

"So little man what did you do this weekend with your aunt and uncles?"

And so Jamie gave his dad the brief run-down of his weekend before he decided to finally ask the question,

"Daddy, what's big boy fun?"

Silence filled the room as Bones' eyebrow shot up, and soon the whole room erupted with laughter. It was good to be home.


End file.
